Moonstar's Fight
by Yoggystar73
Summary: "Darkness has again taken root, where hatred spawned hatred. One has come, born of the three to wipe out this seed of darkness for eternity." Moonkit is Bramblestar's and Squirrelflight's daughter, but will she have the courage to face her destiny for the good of the clans?
1. Chapter 1

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader**

Bramblestar (Large tabby tom with amber eyes)

**Deputy**

Brackenfur (Golden brown tom, standing in for Squirrelflight)

**Medicine Cat**

Jayfeather (Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes)

**Warriors**

Sorreltail (Tortoiseshell she-cat)

Cloudtail (White tom with blue eyes)

Brightheart (White she-cat with ginger splotches)

Millie (Striped gray tabby she-cat)

Thornclaw (Brown tabby tom)

Leafpool (Light brown tabby she-cat)

Birchfall (Light brown tabby tom)

Whitewing (White she-cat)

Berrynose (Cream tom)

Hazeltail (Gray and white she-cat)

Mousewhisker (Gray and white tom)

Cinderheart (Gray she-cat)

Poppyfrost (Tortoiseshell she-cat)

Lionblaze (Golden tabby tom)

Foxleap (Reddish tom with a bushy tail)

~Apprentice- Plumpaw

Icecloud (White she-cat)

~Apprentice- Pearpaw

Toadstep (Black and white tom)

Rosepetal (Dark cream she-cat)

Briarlight (Dark brown she-cat)

Blossomfall (Tortoiseshell and white she-cat)

Bumblestripe (Light gray tabby tom with dark stripes)

Dovewing (Pale gray she-cat)

Ivypool (Silver and white she-cat)

Snownose (White tom)

Dewclaw (Dappled gray tom)

Amberflame (Golden brown she-cat)

Seedfur (Pale ginger she-cat)

Moleclaw (Brown and white tom)

Cherrybright (Ginger she-cat)

**Apprentices**

Plumpaw (Red furred she-cat)

Peachpaw (Creamy coloured she-cat with unusually peachy nose)

Pearpaw (Ginger she-cat)

**Queens**

Squirrelflight (Ginger she-cat, mother to Bramblestar's kits: Moonkit- Black she-kit with white patch on her side, Flowerkit- Calico she-kit, Hollykit- Black she-kit)

Lilycloud (Dark tabby and white she-cat, mother to Dewclaw's kits: Sunkit- Gold coloured tom and Dappledkit- Tortoiseshell she-kit)

Daisy (Cream coloured she-cat)

**Elders**

Sandstorm (Ginger she-cat)

Graystripe (Bulky long- haired gray tom)

Dustpelt (Dark brown tabby tom)

Spiderleg (Long legged black tom)

Purdy (Tabby tom)

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader**

Onestar (Light brown tabby tom)

**Deputy**

Ashfoot (Gray she-cat)

**Medicine Cat**

Kestrelflight (Mottled gray tom)

**Warriors**

Crowfeather (Dark gray tom)

Nightcloud (Black she-cat)

Breezepelt (Black tom)

Emberfoot (Gray tom with two black paws)

**Queens**

Sedgewhisker (Light brown tabby she-cat- mother of Emberfoot's kits: Eaglekit- Mottled gray tom, and Smokekit- Mottled gray tom with a ginger paw. Foster mother to Bloodkit- Russset furred tom, Heathertail's(Died giving birth) and Breezepelt's kit)

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader**

Rowanstar (Ginger tom)

**Deputy**

Crowfrost (Black and white tom)

**Medicine Cat**

Littlecloud (Small tabby tom)

Apprentice- Nutpaw

**Warriors**

Tawnypelt (Tortoiseshell she-cat)

Tigerheart (Dark tabby tom)

~Apprentice- Coldpaw (White tom)

Dawnpelt (Cream furred she-cat)

~Apprentice- Creampaw (Beautiful creamy she-cat)

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader**

Mistystar (Gray she-cat)

**Deputy**

Reedwhisker (Black tom)

**Medicine Cat**

Mothwing (Dappled gold she-cat)

~Apprentice- Willowshine (Gray tabby she-cat)

**OTHER ANIMALS**

Midnight (Star gazing badger living by the sea)

Electric Spark (Chestnut mare that can speak cat tongue)

Tiger Lily (Bright bay mare, Spark's mother)

**~Prologue~**

The gray tom started up the steep path leading to the pool filled with starlight. Looking over his shoulder, he called back to the tabby padded a ways behind him, "Hurry up Brambleclaw! The moon is not going to wait the night for you to reach the moonpool and receive your nine lives."

"Sorry Jayfeather, I'm still trying to wrap my head around Firestar's death," Brambleclaw quickened his pace until he was walking shoulder to shoulder with the blind medicine cat. The battle with the Dark Forest warriors replayed in his mind, he saw Firestar's death all over again and shuddered.

"We are at the moonpool," Jayfeather announced, jerking Brambleclaw away from his memories. "Step forward and touch the tip of your nose to the water."

Under Jayfeather's instruction, Brambleclaw walked up to the pool and dipped his head until his nose touched the surface of the still water, immediately he felt the ground rush from under his feet and he landed in the clearing at Fourtrees. Spinning around he saw rows and rows of Starclan cats gathered on the slopes. He noticed Jayfeather sitting at the edge of the clearing but he looked away as he saw a shimmering cat walk towards him.

"Firestar!" Brambleclaw exclaimed as the fiery orange tom with emerald eyes padded towards him.

"Greetings Brambleclaw, I give you a life of determination, use it to protect your clan when all seems lost," Firestar dipped his head to touch noses with Brambleclaw. The tabby tom was gripped with a bolt of energy and felt that he could take the Dark Forest warriors on all single pawed to protect his clanmates.

The next cat to step forward was a blue gray she-cat, Bluestar. "With this life I give you trust. Use it wisely to believe in your clanmates for though they only have one life, you must trust them to have strength in battle," Bluestar spoke with authority and dipped her head to touch Brambleclaw before moving back into the starry ranks.

Whitestorm, the former Thunderclan deputy moved forward to take Bluestar's place. "I give you a life of courage," the white tom said in a deep voice, "Use it to protect your clan bravely." Brambleclaw felt power surge through him at Whitestorm's touch.

Whitestorm was quickly replaced with Ferncloud and Brambleclaw dipped his head to the starry queen. "With this life I give you love, protect your clan as if they were your own kits." Brambleclaw was completely unprepared for the wave of strong emotion that engulfed him and he realised he was feeling Ferncloud's determination to save the kits from the Dark Forest Warriors. A vision of three kits nestled as Squirrelflight's side made him purr as Ferncloud stepped back to let the fifth cat past.

The fifth cat to give Brambleclaw a life was Swiftpaw. "I gave Firestar a life of mentoring and now I give you the same life. Use it teach your clanmates new skills but also remember that you can learn from them as well," Swiftpaw's life brought Brambleclaw tireless energy and Brambleclaw knew he would use every ounce of it to protect his clan.

A lithe black she-cat padded forward to stand in front of Brambleclaw, Hollyleaf. "I give you a life of justice, use it to judge your cats fairly and to stop at nothing to discover the truth," Hollyleaf dipped her head to touch Brambleclaw's muzzle and then backed away. Brambleclaw looked at his foster daughter lovingly, unspoken emotion choking him as he fought to speak.

Feathertail brushed past Hollyleaf's flanked as she padded past the black she-cat to reach Brambleclaw. Feathertail, the cat that never returned from the journey. Brambleclaw purred as she stepped closer and closed his eyes as Feathertail's life warmed him. "With this life I give you a sense of adventure, may it help you find hope and joy in even the darkest moments." When Brambleclaw opened his eyes, his mother Goldenflower was standing before him.

"My dearest son, I give you a life of peace, use it to find stillness in times of chaos," Goldenflower lovingly brushed muzzles with Brambleclaw. "There is one more cat you need to meet to give you your last life." Beckoning with her tail, Brambleclaw watched amazed as the Starclan cats parted to let a tabby tom through. Brambleclaw's amazement vanished when he realised the cat padding towards him was an exact mirror image of himself. _But that could only be one cat, Tigerstar!_

"What are you doing here?" Brambleclaw spat. "You murdered Firestar."

Tigerstar bowed his head," I am sorry for what the other half of me has done. You see there was love inside of me for you, your sister and Goldenflower. When Scourge ripped away my nine lives, my soul separated and my light side was accepted into Starclan." Brambleclaw sat transfixed as his father moved closer and leaned in to touch his nose. "I give you a life of compassion; use to lead your clan fairly and wisely." As Tigerstar stepped away, the Starclan cats raised their voices, yowling Brambleclaw's new name," Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" Bramblestar dipped his head, accepting his new title and responsibilities, and closed his eyes.

Opening his eyes he expected to find himself by the moonpool again but Bramblestar found himself seated in a dark clearing with Jayfeather pressed against him. Giant shadowy feline shapes flashed past and Jayfeather shrunk further into his side. A voice close to Bramblestar's ear growled," Seek the cat with violet eyes for the legends are true and darkness will make an appearance yet."

Jayfeather looked up at Bramblestar with terror in his eyes, he whispered a single word," Lionclan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, this is my first fanfiction ever so I hope you enjoy it! I really wanted to try to bring in the ancient legend of Lionclan so here is my idea. Please read & Review, it really means a lot to me! **

**I do not own Warriors, only this particular storyline. (And the new characters added )**

~Chapter 1~

"Moonkit, you must remember where the herb can be found, they are Squirrelflight's only hope," A pale outline of a white she-cat stood in front of Moonkit. Moonkit was about to reply to the cat with stars in her fur when the sound of coughing awakened her. Opening her eyes, Moonkit found herself in the Thunderclan nursery, nestled against Squirrelflight's belly with her two sisters, Hollykit and Flowerkit. She and her littermates were currently three moons old, born two moons after the legendary battle with the Dark Forest warriors. A few days ago Squirrelflight had developed a cough there was a worry that it would turn into greencough, especially now that catmint was not curing the cough. Moonkit was woken every night by Squirrelflight jostling her as her mother broke into fits of coughing. She was always jerked awake before she could ask the white she-cat who she was.

Sunlight filtered into the nursery, figuring it must be near sunhigh, Moonkit quietly woke her siblings before slipping out of the brambles. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath highledge." Her father's voice startled Moonkit. Spinning around, she saw cats slipping out of their dens and gathering below the highledge. Moonkit spotted Lilycloud and Snownose fussing over Sunkit and Dappledkit. _It must be their apprentice ceremony today! _Moonkit thought, jealousy burning her pelt. The she realised she would be able to sneak away.

"Can we go watch the apprentice ceremony?" Moonkit climbed back into the nursery and with Flowerkit were bugging Squirrelflight.

"Yes, just be quiet and don't interrupt the ceremony," with that, Squirrelflight rolled over and went back to sleep in a fit of coughing.

` Moonkit, Hollykit and Flowerkit sat near the back of the crowd and craned their necks to see what was happening.

"Sunkit, from this moment until," Moonkit backed away, "you receive your warrior," she ducked through the thorn tunnel, "name, you shall be known as Sunpaw…" Moonkit was dashing away from camp, leaving the sounds of her clanmates behind. She had travelled this way during her dream so her paws knew where to take her. Swerving into the clearing, Moonkit skidded to a stop in front of the bush with dark purple berries. Panting hard she stripped a few branches of their leaves. Suddenly Moonkit felt hot breath on her back, turning around she saw a russet furred animal three times her size standing over her. The name flashed in her mind. Fox.

Terror sent adrenaline pumping through her and Moonkit dropped into an attack crouch and without thinking lashed out with a flurry of blows to the fox's muzzle. The power behind the blows and the accuracy of her claws scared Moonkit but she knew she was fighting for her life. A voice in her head guided her as she ducked under the fox and bit its hind legs before leaping onto the fox's back and raking her hind claws done its spine. The whimpered with pain and struggled out of her grip as Lionblaze and Dovewing burst out of the bracken. Dropping down beside the two warriors, Moonkit collapsed with exhaustion and Dovewing stared at her.

"Did you fight of that fox yourself?" Lionblaze questioned her. Moonkit nodded her head and staggered to her paws, heading in the direction of the leaves she left lying at the bottom of the bush. "Even full grown warriors have trouble fighting off foxes single pawed so how did a kit manage it without a scratch," Moonkit heard Dovewing whisper to Lionblaze.

"Hey, get away from the deathberry bush!" Moonkit jumped as she heard Lionblaze's in her ear.

"I need the leaves for Squirrelflight to cure her cough," Moonkit picked up the leaves and headed back to camp. She could feel Lionblaze's gaze on her but she held her head high and padded all the way back to camp.

"Jayfeather, Moonkit says these deathberry leaves will help Squirrelflight since the catmint is not working," Lionblaze had followed her into the medicine cat's den.

"I have never heard of deathberry leaves being useful, I always assumed they were as poisonous as the berries, how did you come across this discovery?" The blind medicine cat walked towards Moonkit.

"I had a dream," Moonkit stammered, she heard a voice next to her ear. " Tell Jayfeather my name, my name is Half Moon."

"Half Moon told me," Moonkit heard Jayfeather suck in his breath, did he know who Half Moon was?

"I will give Squirrelflight the leaves but you must go find Bramblestar, he will be worried," Jayfeather turned away, dismissing her from the medicine cat's den. Stepping outside the den, Bramblestar was pacing. Upon seeing Moonkit, he rushed forward to give her lick," Where were you, your mother and I were worried sick!"

Moonkit looked her father in the eye, "I'm sorry but I had to get herbs to help Squirrelflight, her cough was getting worse."

"You should have come to me, you know kits are not allowed out of the camp." Moonkit knew worry was fuelling his anger but she still shrank away from her father's gaze.

"Now go to the nursery and stay there, tonight is the gathering and I don't want to be late for it," Bramblestar turned away to speak with Brackenfur, dismissing Moonkit.

"Hey Moonkit, Dappledpaw and I are finally apprentices! I'm so glad that Bramblestar chose Bumblestripe as my mentor! I think Dappledpaw is happy with Blossomfall as her mentor too!" Sunpaw ran up to Moonkit when he saw her. Moonkit tried to look excited by tiredness was dragging at her paws. "I need to go rest up for the gathering, Bumblestripe is letting me go so see you after!" Waving his tail in farewell, Sunpaw raced towards the apprentices' den. Moonkit dragged herself into the nursery andsank down into her nest. Barely feeling Squirrelflight's rasping tongue on her pelt, she drifted into sleep.

Voices woke Moonkit but everyone in the nursery was asleep. She soon realised that she was hearing the Thunderclan cats talking as they made their way across Windclan territory to the gathering.

_"You say she fought off this fox all by herself? A kit beating a fox?"_ Moonkit heard Jayfeather's disbelieving voice.

"_Yes, and there was not a single claw mark on her! Her fighting techniques were nothing like Dovewing or I had ever seen! You don't think the Dark Forest is rising again do you?" _There was worry in Lionblaze's voice as he voiced his concern. Jayfeather did not respond but Moonkit heard claws scraping wood and guessed they were climbing over the treebridge. Moonkit knew they would not have a chance to continue the discussion until they left the island at the end of the gathering.

Moonkit's eyes were drooping when a voice from the island jerked her awake_," Let all the clans gather! I will speak first, for Windclan,"_ Windclan? That must be Onestar speaking, Moonkit thought. _"I am sad to announce that one of our warriors, Heathertail died while giving birth, Sedgewhisker has agreed to care for the nameless kit…"_

_ "You're wrong Onestar, I have named the lit Bloodkit,"_ Gasps resounded from the mass of cats in the clearing. _"My kit was born in my mates blood and I will not have my kit called by any other name then one that reminds him of his horrid birth." _Moonkit guessed this was Breezepelt, having heard that he and Heathertail were mates. Mooonkit closed her eyes, hoping to see Half Moon in her dreams again, and let the black wave of sleep crash over her.

**Don't forget to R&R! My next chapter should be up by the end of the week. Enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 2~

"Moonkit, hold still," Squirrelflight growled playfully between licks. " I don't want fur sticking up when you get your apprentice name." Today was her apprentice ceremony! Moonkit squirmed excitedly.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge," Moonkit heard her father's voice ring through the clearing. This was it! Squirrelflight led the way out of the nursery, Moonkit could barely contain herself and she saw that Hollykit and Flowerkit were the same. "Flowerkit, Hollykit, Moonkit, step forward. Today we are gathered here for the special occasion of naming three new apprentices. Flowerkit, from this day until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Flowerpaw. Ivypool, you are ready for your first apprentice. Teach Flowerpaw your skills so she may be a feared Thunderclan warrior," as Bramblestar finished, Flowerpaw bounded towards Ivypool and touched noses with her mentor. Moonkit looked around the clearing trying to guess who her mentor would be.

"Moonkit, from today until you earn your warrior name, you will be known Moonpaw. Dovewing, you are also ready to train an apprentice. I hope you will pass your knowledge and skill onto Moonpaw," walking forward slowly, Moonpaw tried to maintain her dignity as she touched noses with Dovewing. Moonpaw could see amusement in Dovewing's eyes and immediately relaxed. "Hollykit, Jayfeather, step forward. Hollykit has asked to train as a medicine cat's apprentice under Jayfeather. Until the time that she has her full medicine cat name, she will be called Hollypaw. Jayfeather, train your apprentice well in the ways of a medicine cat. "

As Bramblestar raised his head to signal the end of the ceremony, cheers rang out from among the gathered warriors and apprentices, "Moonpaw! Hollypaw! Flowerpaw!" Moonpaw lifted her head to see her parents standing next to each other with pride lighting their eyes.

"So do you want to explore the territory or stand here for the rest of the day?" Dovewing's voice in her ear made Moonpaw jump. She had been looking at the pale outline of Half Moon standing behind Squirrelflight and Bramblestar and had not realised the cats were breaking up into smaller groups as Squirrelflight organised them into patrols.

Moonpaw dashed towards the entrance, "Let's go!" She called back to Dovewing before plunging into the thorn tunnel.

Moonpaw dragged herself into the apprentices' den, she had never felt so tired. Dovewing had brought her to the training area to learn stalking techniques and on the way back to camp they collected moss for the apprentices' and elders' dens. "My claws ache," Moonpaw stated as she dropped into her newly made nest. Flowerpaw grunted, too tired to reply. The apprentices' den was crowded now that Flowerpaw and Moonpaw had moved in to join the five older apprentices. Moonpaw gave her pelt one last lick before drifting into sleep.

"Half Moon!"Moonpaw exclaimed as she saw the pale white she-cat.

"Moonpaw, I see you are an apprentice now, well done," there was pride glowing in Half Moon's eyes. "Today I have someone for you to meet. Shaking Aspen come out." Half Moon waved her tail to motion a large tabby out from under the underbrush. "Moonpaw, this is Shaking Aspen, the last of Lionclan."

Moonpaw stared up at the she-cat standing before her ," but Lionclan is only a legend."

"No my dear, they moved on before the time of the clans. Now you must take a message back to Jayfeather, tell him, _Darkness has again taken root, where hatred spawned hatred. One has come, born of the three to wipe out this seed of darkness for eternity._You are the chosen one and you must find the threat."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Two chapters in one day so hope you guys have fun reading, look out for the special mates in this chapter! Just to remind you, I don't own Warriors, only the new characters! Thanks and please Read & Review!**

~Chapter 3~

Moonpaw awoke with a start, the words of the prophecy ringing in her head. _I must tell Jayfeather! _Padding softly out of the den she snuck across the camp to Jayfeather's den. "Jayfeather," she called quietly. A couple moments later the blind medicine cat stuck his head of the den. "What is it?" He asked impatiently.

"Half Moon gave me a prophecy…" Interest sparked in Jayfeather's eyes when he heard the she-cat's name. Did he know Half Moon?

"Follow me outside and tell me everything!" Jayfeather led the way to the thorn tunnel and walked up to Bumblestripe on duty. "Moonpaw is helping me fetch herbs so tell Dovewing if she comes looking for her."

"What about Hollypaw, isn't she your apprentice?" Bumblestripe inquired.

Jayfeather continued coolly, "she was tired after yesterday and Moonpaw was awake." Jayfeather proceeded to walk past Bumblestripe into the early morning.

_"Darkness has again taken root, where hatred spawned hatred. One has come, born of the three to wipe out this seed of darkness for eternity." _Moonpaw repeated, deciding to omit the meeting with Shaking Aspen.

"To be truthful, I've a dream as well. I am only telling you this because I think the prophecy is meant for you but I don't see how this new prophecy that you were given fits into it. _After the lion, the jay and the dove, time has come for the moon's shadow to blot out the final darkness. _That has to be you but you are not born of the three, there are no kits yet that are born of the three." Jayfeather seemed doubtful to Moonpaw but she could tell that he would not doubt Half Moon. Suddenly Moonpaw felt a tendril reaching into her mind, mentally she pushed it out and saw Jayfeather wince. He had been trying to read her thoughts!

"How did you do that? No cat has ever resisted so violently," Jayfeather stared at Moonpaw with blind eyes, bewildered.

Moonpaw shrugged, "I felt you reach into my mind…"

"Go back to camp," Jayfeather ordered. "I need to think." Dismissed, Moonpaw padded back to camp, her head bowed and deep in thought.

"Crouch lower Moonpaw, and place your paws lightly. A mouse can feel the tremors through the ground so you need to be light on your paws," Dovewing used her tail to guide Moonpaw through her hunter's crouch. "I think you are ready to try out your skills and go hunting for real."

"Really?" Moonpaw's eyes shone with excitement and her tail tip twitched. At Dovewing's nod she padded up the side of the slope and walked into the lush underbush.

"Tell me what you can scent," Dovewing stood a couple paces behind Moonpaw. Moonpaw sent out her senses and picked up the scent of a shrew near Ancient Oak.

"There's a shrew by Ancient Oak, should I try to catch it?" Dovewing looked surprised at Moonpaw's statement.

"The Ancient Oak is almost on the other side of the forest, are you sure that you are picking up the right scent?" Dovewing asked, winding herself around Moonpaw.

"Moonpaw reached out with her senses," Yes it is definitely by the Ancient Oak."

"What else can you sense?"Dovewing interrupted Moonpaw.

Moonpaw sent out her hearing, she picked up Icecloud and Hazeltail sitting with their pelts pressed against each other by the lakeshore. _"Icecloud, I want to be more than friends…"_ _"Hazeltail, will you be my mate?" _The two she-cats were asking to be each other's mates! Moonpaw decided not to give up this information, moving onto the Shadowclan camp.

_"Push Dawnpelt! You can do it, just one more kit! Well done! You have a lovely she-kit and a tom!" "I will name the tom Stonekit and the she-kit Meadowkit." _

"Dawnpelt just had kits, Stonekit and Meadowkit," Moonpaw reported to Dovewing.

"You have longer reaching senses than most cats Moonpaw," Dovewing sat in front of Moonpaw, "But with this power comes responsibility. You must be ready for whatever your senses are needed for, there is a reason you were chosen to bear this task." With that, Dovewing led the way towards Ancient Oak.

Half Moon's voice carried on the breeze to Moonpaw, "Your time will come, your time will come."

**Ooo, Hazel x Ice. I know this does not happen in the warriors series but it is Gay Pride month in Singapore so this is for celebration! Hope you enjoy the story and there are many more chapters to come so please keep reading and reviewing! **


End file.
